


Our Iron Queen

by Eueluna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Toni Stark - Freeform, Violence, Will tag more as the story goes, dark james bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eueluna/pseuds/Eueluna
Summary: 1950 is a glory time to be in the mob and if you are friends with Howards Stark even better.But the best part is his pretty daughter Toni Stark.Toni was just going to yell at Howard but now she is on the way to a new place with the Avengers, Brooklyn's number one mob. Not by choice.Can she get away from her buyers or will she start to like them?





	1. A Deal Is A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!i  
I am sorry if this is becoming trash but I haven't writen in years do to deppretion.  
Anyway, this is my first story with Marvel. Not used with tagging like this so I will add more tags the more we get into the story. Have like so many diffrent ideas and many more stories in my head.  
So enjoy!
> 
> And I copied the text from my word program sooo if it looks funny.. sorry

### Chapter I: A Deal Is A Deal

New York 1952 is not a safe place as people hoped. The city has survived world war but now days it is wars between their own kind. If you stay out of their business they might leave you alone but you need to remember, no one is safe around here anymore.

Every sections in the city has their own protector, the mob, and the police tries to hold them off but it isn’t as easy as it sounds due to people trust the mob more then the cops for help. The cops do things for their own, not all but some while the mob have codes or most of them, you need to be carefull no matter what all the mobs has in common is a deal is a deal. If you break it you will suffer the consequences.

One of these people who didn’t keep their deal is one Howard Stark. He is the richest man in the country but he had a lot of problems with the mob called Hydra so he went to their enemy, The Avengers, and asked for help. Their leader who was an old friend of Howard and he thought his prise wouldn’t be too high but to his surprise The Captain wanted more then Howard wanted to give.

Now in the Stark manor in a office big as a library sits Howard in his big chair behind a wooden desk that could feed a poor family for weeks and has his hands together and leaning his head on it. He looks into the The Captains eyes. 

“Steve, you did me a huge favor that I am grateful with but that price is way too high you must admit. After all, we are old friends” He smiles but it did not reach in to his eyes. 

Steven ‘The Captain’ Rogers sits in a brown leather sofa leaned back in a nice suit with a brown coat and hat. He smiles but his eyes are darker as he is ready to hit something. 

“Howard ofcourse we are old friends but you decided to stay out of” he is silent to come up with a good word “business” he leans his head abit to the right. “So no discount for you. We lost men to help you so one million dollar isn’t to bad don't you agree? But also, you have a lot of money now that your competition is away” He leans forwards and leans his arms on his legs. “A deal is a deal” He saids coldly.

Howard leans back in to his chair and looks around the office. In the office is Steve with some of his men. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes or what he is called outside ‘The Winter Soldier’. He leans against the wall beside Steve with is arms crossed and glares at Howard. By the door stands a woman called Natasha ‘Black Widow’ Romanoff and she looks at her nails while filing them but he knows better, she is ready to throw that file at his throat. Looking at books with his back towards them all is Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton like he isn’t interested in what’s going on but he just wait for orders to come.  
“What you did was very good for me but one million doesn’t grow on trees Steve” he sighs and take up his glass of whiskey and take a sip.

Before Steve can answer a loud yell can be heard outside the door that makes everyone turn their eyes towards the door before it is slammed open so hard it knows into the wall. An angry young woman comes storming in. She is taller than average woman with black hair that was fall down in curls just past her shoulders and blue eyes that shine with anger. High black heels with a red dress and lips. She walks up to the desk and slams her hands flat to the table hard and glares at Howard.

“How dare you trick me into meeting Hammer and Killian?” She says with much venom in her voice while Howard just sighs and looks at the woman.

“Antonia, you didn’t want to marry old men you said and these men are closest to your age. But also smart men with influential work. Mr Hammer works with our competitors but with that marriage we can become even bigger, while Mr Killian is closer to your intellect then any of your suters and his company is growing fast. Both men has expressed their interest in you so it will benefit both you and me in this. You are not a child anymore and need to see the bigger picture” He glares back.

Toni rise herself up and puts her hands on her hips and snares “Grow up? If mother had been alive she would not allow this and you know that. I am not caddle to be sold” she screams the end to him. 

Natasha close the door while looking at them and smirks. She likes this girls fire and the look her bosses gives the girl the do the same. Steve looks at her like she is fresh air while Bucky’s got a bit darker. This will be interesting she thinks. 

“Antonia we will talk about this later and we will also talk about you interrupting a meeting” Her father says with disappointment in his daugher. 

Before she can answer Steve starts to talk “Well, you don’t need to leave for us miss” Steve says with a softer smile towards Toni as she turns around and looks at him. He touch her hand and lift it to his lips and give it a soft kiss. “My name is Steve Rogers miss, what is your name?” He doesn’t let go of her hand. 

Toni looks him up and down “Toni Stark” she says short and tries to pull her hand back but Steve doesn’t let her go. Instead he sits back down and pulls her down in his lap as his free hand hold her hips. He looks up at Bucky and Bucky nods and looks back at Toni with a smirk.

Steve looks at Howard with a smile and with a voice that promise harm if not obedient to his will “I think we can change our deal but this is one time offer ‘old friend’” He kisses Toni’s hand again. “How about instead of money how about your darlin’ here?” 

Howard looks towards Steve in chock and before he can refuse the offer Toni’s hand is raised and slap the blond man who she sits on while red comes to her face in anger.

“Did you not hear what I just said towards Howard? I.Am.Not.Caddle” Venom spits out of her voice as she gets up from the mans lap. “I am no one's property” Everyone is in shock till a laughter can be heard from the Bucky.

“I like this woman” He walks up to her and pulls her into his chest and smirks at her “You have fire in you doll” He smirks and strokes her back. 

Toni slaps his chest “What is it with you and holding me against my will?” 

“How can we not? You so beautiful a fella wants to have them for themself” He sways their hips like a small dance as Steve watch them with instresst then turns towards Howard. 

“What do you say? Don’t they look good together? You would not say no towards us right?” Steve gets up and puts his hands on Howard’s shoulders and leans close to his ear. “Right old friend” 

Howard gets stale and looks at his daughter then back to Steve “Why her?”

“Why not? A good looking gal with style but also brains? Isn’t that all men’s dreams?” He stands up again and walks in front of Howard. 

Howard looks at Steve then at Toni and thinks for awhile. “Will you protect her with your life?” He looks seriously at Steve. “I will give her to you only if you make her happy and never let harm come to her” He glares with disgust at his old friend. 

Toni turns towards her father and reacts. “Are you serious? You really are ready to just get rid of me like that?” She snares “Mother would be so, so proud now” 

“Keep your mouth shut Antonia” Howard says and stands up while rise his right hand up.

Steve smiles and shakes Howard’s hand firmy. “I will keep her safe” Then he turns towards Natasha and Clint. “Pack some of her things then return home” Natasha and Clint nods and leaves the room and Jarvis helps them even if he doesn’t like it but know he is powerless to do anything. 

“It was nice doing business with you Howard and hope we see each other again soon” He says and leads Bucky and Toni out of the room while Toni tries to get away from them with complains and fight. Howard sits down with his face in his hands.

“Maria, please forgive me” He whispers as he hears the front door close and know his daughter will never live in this house again.

Outside the door Steve opens the door to their SUV and let Toni and Bucky in before he gets in after them. Sam ‘Falcon’ Wilson sits in the front and starts the car and drives off from the Stark mansion. Toni sits between the big men and glares out the front window as Steve pets her hair and Bucky strokes her hand.

“You will fit in good with us doll and soon I think you will take a shine towards us” He nods his head towards Steve “Steve here he looks big but is a big softy for pretty ladies”

Steve smiles at her “While Bucky here is a real gentleman with his girls, they always fall over when he smiles for them” 

Bucky shuckles and gives her his smile. Toni looks at both of them “To bad that I won’t fall for your tricks” She cross her arms. “You might smile and talk smooth but I can look at your people and see trouble” 

“Aren’t you trouble too doll?”

Toni glares at Bucky as he kiss her on the inside of her wrist.

“We are home” Sam says in the driver seat. Steve looks up and smiles “Home sweet home”

Toni looks out and see a big mansion. ‘Home sweet prison’ she thinks towards herself.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night with Steve and Bucky. All Toni wants is to leave.

### Chapter II: Home Sweet Home

After the car stops outside the big dark double doors made of solid wood with red hints in it Toni wonders to herself if it is made so or if it is blood from their enemies in the paint. She almost want to chuckle to her own joke as the car door opens and Steve gets out first then turns around and hold his hand out for her. Toni glares at him and steps out without taking his hand, she knows they are dangerous men but she doesn’t think they will hurt her due to them just got her and she want to know how much she can push them.

Behind her she feel Bucky gets out and put his hand on her lower back while giving her a smile that is a bit to sharp. Sam starts to talk to Steve about something she has no idea about but soon she will, they will regret having her here for she will not be a prize and they will notice how she gets what she wants.

Bucky pulls her towards the big doors and even if she wanted to look around, it was too dark outside to do so. No lights around like they want people to just get up to the house and challenge them right on. It is weird but she doesn’t know how these people work. The hand on her lower back pulls her closer towards Bucky and she looks up.

“It makes me sad that you don’t think I am interesting enough to look at doll, is there something I can do to make you more interested?” He winks and has a flirty smirk while he leans into her. She smirks back and leans in, lips close to lips, Bucky is ready for the kiss but instead of a kiss she whispers 

“Not in this lifetime” then she pulls away feeling victorious when he pouts and she smacks away his hand. “And I don’t need anyone to please me” 

“Oh I know doll but the more the merrier isn’t that what they say? And I can promise you,you will not regret it” He runs up to her with a shine in his eyes, he loves a challenge and he will not give up on her. After all, she fit right in even if they only been with her for an hour but he trust his gut with his life. When Bucky looks towards the door he sees Steve waiting for them with a warm smile on his lips and he know Steve has the same gut feeling and they will fight for her even if she doesn’t know about this yet.

As they get to the door Steve put his hand on Toni’s lower back and smiles all innocent like a boy scout, in another lifetime he could have been one but he has to much blood and tears on his body. The glare he gets from her only makes him melt more, he always had a thing for feisty brunettes and who isn’t afraid to bite him, figurative and literally. He pulls her closer and moves his hand to her waist and starts to walk in with her and Bucky. 

“Someone will take your luggage so for now how about we show you around? For tonight how about I show you our dinner room, living room, your room then our bedroom” He smirks together with Bucky who winks at her. Toni looks at him and gets annoyed. 

“I don’t need to know your room due to me never have to be there tonight, tomorrow or next week. Never ever. So you can keep your door locked for me” She tries to take off Steve’s hand but he pulls her in tighter while getting a glint in his eyes and it makes her stop, in his eyes in that moment she can see the danger inside the man. 

“We never going to make you do something you don’t want if it isn’t for your safety of course. We take care of ours and even if you don’t like it you belong to us now” His voice goes lower. “Give us a chance and I bet you will like us then go over to love hopefully soon” Toni is a bit surprised by the glint and the little bit or hardness she would miss if she didn’t have Howard as her father and all she can do in nod and Steve’s demeanour change and he smiles that sweet boy scout smile. “Good, not lets show you around” 

They show her around and they talk to her while at least one of them has a hand on her as they can’t stop touch her. It is a big mansion and the dinner room was huge with a very long table that can hold 20 people and it was expensive wood with a gold chandelier with nice creamy curtains. As many of the room they showed they had the dark wood but something of colour. The living room had a radio by the huge window. Why they have huge windows she doesn't understand. 

When they get to the bedrooms they open a bedroom door that is black and inside it had a very large bed that must have been special made with blue linens. They pull her inside but doesn’t close the door as she thinks is or her sake. There is two more doors. Bucky explain that one of the doors is the closet and the other one is a special door that goes into their bathroom but also to her room. Toni gets a chill down her spine.

“Are you serious? You guys don’t only have a way into my room but you guys can walk in on me while I do my woman business?” She cross her arms and feel rage feel up with her but she will not act to much into, not after what happened by the door earlier. 

Bucky looks at her a bit disappointed. “You really need more trust in us. You have locks inside both your doors and the bathroom has locks inside too so when you are inside just lock it and we will not go in. The only exception is if you ever in danger.” He walks up to her “You may not trust us and I understand that, we took you away from your home as a dept but we would never, ever hurt you doll. We want you to like us and hopefully be with us” Bucky looks a little sad as he takes her hand and looks at Steve then back at Toni. “How about we do this. Give us a change and if you still don’t want to anything with us” he looks pained as he says the next sentence. “We will let you go”

“Bucky what-” before Steve could get his say Bucky put up his hand to silent him and they look at each other for a minute. Steve sights and nods sadly. Bucky looks at Toni and gives a sad smile.

“If you still don’t want to be with us here in three months we will let you go” 

Toni looks up at him in shock but soon it gone. They will let her go? Can she hold her head down and for three months? She looks into Bucky’s eyes “We have a deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waight but a alot has happend and working on bs stuff but you guys have been to nice to me and I wanted to give you this chapter. Going to write down some moew ideas I have so I can make this more enjoyible for you guys.  
I wish you guys a great new year and be saffe <3


End file.
